crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neutron
"I have never seen anyone leaving home with a Black suit, two sawed-off shotguns, two IMI .50 AE Golden Desert Eagles, a MAC-10 machine pistol with 5 magazines of ammo, a Golden Laser Rifle with UMV batteries, a USAR-4 automatic rifle with extra ammo, two collapsible batons, etc. But believe it or not, Neutron really DOES use all that stuff. He is always prepared, deadly, and has plans cooking in his head all the time. We should only hunt him with a huge amount of help or even never hunt him down at all, as that his skills are always twice as high as ours. He never takes hostages and can't be taken hostage. He just shoots you on the spot. We won't want Crimson to fully hire him. Because if they do, we are all doomed." -A Halcyon Operative describing Neutron. Summary As an expert Freelancer, Neutron is always ready what is up ahead. This is because he have seen lots of dangerous, scary, and fascinating things while freelancing. Because of this, Neutron is always prepared with a huge amount of equipment. He later caught the attention of criminal organizations when he robbed some banks, as that even though he took over 20 jobs, he still did not feel like he had enough cash. For some reason, Neutron always seemed to be thinking about plans, plans of robberies, fighting against the US, etc. During his free time, he just sits back and plans what to do next. When his teammates are in great danger, he is able to come up with something. Which has earned him the epithet "The Deceiver". It was first thought that Neutron was killed during Halcyon's major invasion on Phoenix. But, it was not long before he resurfaced. He was confirmed active when he killed a Halcyon assault team ready to attack a Crimson base. It was not known how Neutron have survived 100 C4s that has been detonated during the invasion, though. He is now on the top of the most wanted list, not only by Halcyon, but the Government as well. Halcyon "Got the intel and set up the connection yet?" "Yep, I 'borrowed' the data from Steel Cove's database.They really should improve their security. I will have the connection up in a flash." -Wren talking to Neutron. With the tip of a former Steel Cove Operative, Halcyon hired Neutron to help with some critical operations. It turns out from there that he only freelanced so that he could learn new things, and the payments are only his secondary priority. At first, Neutron thought about working with Halcyon for a bit and then resume back to freelancing. However, he decided to stay when he realized he could benefit both financially and mindfully from working with them. Phoenix "Pretty sad that Halcyon tried to assassinate us. Just resulted in more deaths of their operatives." -Neutron Neutron has been working with Halcyon for a long time. However, he deserted them when Halcyon tried to assassinate the team of operatives he is working with, including himself. Later on, he joined up with Phoenix. Getting revenge 'is '''a priority for him, but his main target later on was just to get cash. From working with Phoenix, though, Halcyon had made 3 attempted murders on him. And somehow, Neutron survived every single one. Crimson ''"Just look at everything this lad can do. Recruiting him would be a HUGE benefit for us!" -Maverick. After working with Phoenix for a profitable time, Neutron resigned. Later on, he received a call from Maverick. Maverick explained that Neutron's skills could benefit a lot for Crimson, and that they pay well. As their conversation grew, Neutron started to get interested, so he joined up with them. He is now working with Crimson to help them dominate the U.S, but after Halcyon and Phoenix realized this, both organizations wanted him dead, so things have been pretty rough for Neutron since then. Trivia * His text colour is dark blue. * Neutron is seen on multiple occasions to be serious and cold, even to the point of purposely missing a shot at The Founder himself. It is still unknown why Neutron can turn out like this sometimes. * Neutron is slow to anger, but when officially roused, his wrath can be terribly destructive. * He refuses to reveal anything about his past, except for the fact that he is Freelancer. **An exception of this is when he was explaining about the backstory of the Golden Briefcase to Dice-Roll. * Neutron had a total 20 attempted assassinations on his life. 5 were from the Government, 7 are from Phoenix, and 8 are from Halcyon. **Somehow, though, Neutron managed to survive and go through every single one of them, which really surprised the three organizations. * It was revealed that Neutron is a Baron, a group of extremely rich people who have a high class in society. This was confirmed when Neutron explained to DR about the history of the Golden Briefcase that has been given to him. * For some reason, Neutron can control his dual Golden Ravens, loaded with 50. AE Magnum, like they are only UP9s. * Category:Characters